


Prayer for the Damned

by garnet_dragon



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Betrayal, Ficlet, Gen, Prayer, Religion, Suicide, Sympathy for the Devil, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnet_dragon/pseuds/garnet_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judas never prayed for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer for the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I found this languishing on my hard drive and decided to post it. I think it was inspired by a prompt on Reddit, but it was so long ago that I have no idea what it was or where I found it. I think it was something about the Devil. I was thinking of expanding it to include more about Judas' suicide, but I'm sure that you all know what happened there if you're reading Bible fic.

When Judas flung the thirty pieces of silver on the floor, he knew he was damned. That was no question. How could this possibly be praise to God? If he was foolish enough to stay alive, there was no doubt that the other disciples would be after him with stones in their hands. His stomach churned. He was hated. And he knew if their little Nazarene group had any merit, he would be hated for eternity. 

Judas’ path was clear now.

If God had foreseen this betrayal, why did he ever allow Judas to be born into this wretched world?

His last act was a prayer, but Judas never knew if anyone heard it. He was sure that he didn’t belong to God anymore, and he wondered if he ever had. He prayed for those who were damned. He prayed for all of those who, like him, had played their unwitting parts in God’s grand experiment of free will. Above all, he prayed for the Devil himself—the angel who had become the first casualty of free will. Yet, Judas never prayed for himself.

“If there is ever hope for you,” he said, “maybe there is hope for me as well.”


End file.
